Feelings
by Superhero geek
Summary: This is what I think could have happened in the motel room if the phone never rang. Please read and review, I want to know your thoughts. Thanks and I hope you like it...okay, I will start to write another chapter right away. thanks for reviewing everyone!


**Author's note: **hey everyone! I hope you like this! This is only a one shot. Sorry but true. Well, I'm going to shut up now but do me a favor and review please, I want to know your thoughts.

* * *

Disclaimer: becca fitzpatrick owns everything, not me. :(

* * *

Nora's POV

I crush my mouth to his, soaking up the ecstasy of his mouth on mine. "I love you" I breathlessly said without thinking. I become worried as I feel Patch become stiff with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes, I am startled by what I see. As I look into his eyes, I can see his love for me."I love you too, so much." He replies, stroking my cheek. I sit up from where I was laying on the bed. When my lips met his it was heaven but suddenly Patch's body jerked back, causing him to land at the foot of the bed. As he lands he screams out in anguish then his eyes roll back into his head and he goes still. I scramble over to my soul mate's body, sobbing for him to come back. "Patch! Please! Come back to me baby!" I scream brokenly. several seconds later his body vanished, leaving me sobbing as I feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

Patch's POV

When I opened my eyes again, I was in hell and the archangels were standing above me. I get up and stand at attention but I can't stop the tears from flowing as I hear Nora screaming and sobbing for me to come back. "You really love the Nephill, don't you?" One archangel said softly. "Yes, I do. And her name is Nora. And what does it matter? I'm just going to stay down here." I whisper sadly while more tears trickle down my cheek. "You're not staying down here, Jev, but you're not going to heaven either. You're going back to Nora, as a human." Another archangel says with a smile. Suddenly, before I could say anything, I started to feel a tingling that started in my toes and then went up my body. Out of the corner of my eye I see the portal open to the outside of our motel room. "Thank you, thank you so much!" I laugh happily then I step through the portal. On the other side, I unlock the motel door with the room key that was in my pocket.

Nora's POV

_"Help!" I say as Jules chases me through the street. "No one is going to help you Nora." He says with a sinister grin. He lifts the knife above him and I wait for my death..._

I wake up with a start as I feel a hand shaking me. "Nora, Angel, Sweety, wake up!" A voice was yelling. I open my eyes and sit up and look up at who was shaking me. "Patch!... no you're not here... your dead." I sob. "No Angel, I'm here and alive." Patch says softly but then his lips are on mine. I gasp, shocked, but then my eyes slide shut and my lips start to move against his. I felt one arm go to my waist, the other goes to my hair and pulls me closer. "Your hair is so soft" Patch says with a smile. I stare at him, not comprehending what he was saying but then it dawned on me about what he was implying and my jaw fell slack. "You can feel? You're human?" I ask excitedly. He nods and I squeal with delight. "Come on, it sounds like the rain stopped. Let's get a mechanic and go home." Patch said as he walked out the door to the lobby with me right behind him.

After getting the jeep fixed, we got in and Patch immediately turned on the radio to the country station. I give him a weird look as he pulls his hand away from the dial. "I never thought you were a country music lover." I say with a teasing smile. "Are you kidding? I love country music!" Patch laughs. "OH! I love this song!" Patch exclaims and turns up the volume. And then Patch does the unthinkable for him… he starts to sing along, taping on the steering wheel to the tune.

_Well you know those times  
When you feel like there's a sign there on your back  
Say's I don't mind if ya kick me  
Seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You'd think they can't get worse than that  
And then they do_

_You still walk the straight and narrow_  
_And you don't know where you are_  
_Use the needle of your compass_  
_To sew up your broken heart_  
_Ask directions from a genie_  
_In a bottle of Jim Beam_  
_And she lies to You_  
_That's when you learn the truth_

_If you're going through hell_  
_Keep on going, Don't slow down_  
_If you're scared, don't show it_  
_You might get out_  
_Before the devil even knows you're there_

_Well I been deep down in that darkness_  
_I been down to my last match_  
_Felt a hundred different demons_  
_Breathing fire down my back_  
_And I knew that if I stumbled_  
_I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying, Yeah_

_But the good news_  
_Is there's angels everywhere out on the street_

_Holding out a hand to pull you back upon your feet  
The one's that you been dragging for so long  
You're on your knees  
You might as well be free  
Guess what I'm saying  
If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there_

_Yeah, If you're going through hell_  
_Keep on moving, Face that fire_  
_Walk right through it_  
_You might get out_  
_Before the devil even knows you're there_

_If you're going through hell_  
_Keep on going, Don't slow down_  
_If you're scared, don't show it_  
_You might get out_  
_Before the devil even knows you're there_

_Yeah, If you're going through hell_  
_Keep on moving, Face that fire_  
_Walk right through it_  
_You might get out_  
_Before the devil even knows you're there_  
_Yeah you might get out_  
_Before the devil even knows you're there_  
_Yeah!_

After the song ended Patch let out a full on laugh, a deep throaty sound, and asks playfully "It's very fitting, isn't it?" "Yeah, it is. And why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?" I ask curiously. "I'm kinda embarrassed about actually." Patch said, blushing. "Well don't be, you're really good." "Thanks" Patch said putting his and on mine and squeezing lightly. "I love you." He says quietly. "I love you too" I say with a large grin. The rest of the ride home was a comfortable silence that was filled with thoughts of the future.

* * *

**Author's note: ** that song does not belong to me it belongs to Rodney Atkins. It is called "If You're Going Through Hell"


End file.
